1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a driving device of a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the driving device, and more particularly, to an active device used to drive a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing a micro optical switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display apparatuses have been developed such as cathode ray tube (CRT) type display apparatuses and flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs).
In CRT type display apparatuses, an image is displayed when an electron beam collides with a fluorescent material. The CRT type display apparatuses are, however, difficult to manufacture, transport, and use because of the large cubic dimensions of the CRT displays, particularly the greater widths of the CRT displays. Alternatively, a variety of flat panel display apparatuses have been developed which generally have substantially smaller width values as compared to CRT displays.